


Lamp

by SJBoensch (orphan_account)



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: M/M, Roomates AU, i know i should work on that one mermaid au buuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SJBoensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow knocked over the lamp again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun with this one lol

"Crow, I swear, if you knock the lamp over  _one more time_ —”

"You’ll make me sleep outside. I know, Seto." Crow rolled his eyes. If he knew Seto was this uptight about his furniture, he might not have moved in with him.

Okay, that’s a lie. Crow still would’ve moved in with his boyfriend, no matter what. But still, Seto could calm down a bit. It’s just a lamp.

"You say you know, but you still knock it over," Seto complained. He was pouting at Crow, and honestly Seto didn’t know how cute he was. Crow wanted to kiss him and hug him and play with his hair all the time.

"Well, I get a bit excited when I’m playing video games sometimes," Crow said. "So maybe we should just move the lamp." Seto pouted some more and crossed his arms.

"But it looks nice right there," Seto protested. Crow chuckled a bit. He really loved his boyfriend. He stood up and walked over to the cutie.

"Maybe we can work something out?" he joked, leaning down a bit to brush their noses together. Seto repressed a smile.

"I don’t think so," Seto mumbled, leaning up just a bit. They both started to grin.

"You sure?" Crow asked. At this point neither of them really cared, but they were both a bit stubborn and neither wanted to give in. "I could think of a few things to make it up to you." Seto giggled and wrapped his arms around Crow’s neck.

"So could I," he whispered against Crow’s lips.

"Oh?" Crow hummed.

"Yeah," Seto said. And then he pulled back and glared playfully at his boyfriend. "Like cleaning the house because you’re breaking all of my furniture."

And with that, Seto pecked Crow’s lips and walked away, leaving Crow a bit shocked. Then what Seto said actually sunk in.

"Hey, wait a minute!"


End file.
